Ceftolozane is a cephalosporin antibacterial agent of the beta-lactam class (β-lactams), also referred to as CXA-101, FR264205, or by chemical names such as (6R,7R)-5-thia-1-azabicyclo[4.2.0]oct-2-ene-carboxylic acid, 3-[[4-[[[(2-aminoethyl)amino]carbamoyl]amino]-2,3-dihydro-3-imino-2-methyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]methyl]-7-[[(2Z)-2-(5-amino-1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl)-2-[(1-carboxy-1-methylethoxy)imino]acetyl]amino]-8-oxo; or (6R,7R)-3-[(5-amino-4-{[(2-aminoethyl)carbamoyl]amino}-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-2-ium-2-yl)methyl]-7-({(2Z)-2-(5-amino-1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl)-2-[(1-carboxy-1-methylethoxy)imino]acetyl}amino)-8-oxo-5-thia-1-azabicyclo[4.2.0]oct-2-ene-2-carboxylate, and 7β-[(Z)-2-(5-amino-1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl)-2-(1-carboxy-1-methylethoxyimino)acetamido]-3-{3-amino-4-[3-(2-aminoethyl)ureido]-2-methyl-1-pyrazolio}methyl-3-cephem-4-carboxylate. Ceftolozane sulfate is a pharmaceutically acceptable ceftolozane salt of ceftolozane that can be formulated for intravenous administration or infusion:

Ceftolozane sulfate is also referred to as: 1H-Pyrazolium, 5-amino-4-[[[(2-aminoethyl)amino]carbonyl]amino]-2-[[(6R,7R)-7-[[(2Z)-2-(5-amino-1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl)-2-[(1-carboxy-1-methylethoxy)imino]acetyl]amino]-2-carboxy-8-oxo-5-thia-1-azabicyclo[4.2.0]oct-2-en-3-yl]methyl]-1-methyl-,sulfate (1:1); or 7β-[(Z)-2-(5-amino-1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl)-2-(1-carboxy-1-methylethoxyimino)acetamido]-3-{3-amino-4-[3-(2-aminoethyl)ureido]-2-methyl-1-pyrazolio}methyl-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid hydrogen sulfate. Ceftolozane can be obtained as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,129,232, as well as in Toda et al., “Synthesis and SAR of novel parenteral anti-pseudomonal cephalosporins: Discovery of FR264205,” Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 18, 4849-4852 (2008), incorporated herein by reference. The antibacterial activity of ceftolozane is believed to result from its interaction with penicillin binding proteins (PBPs) to inhibit the biosynthesis of the bacterial cell wall which acts to stop bacterial replication.
There is a need for methods and improved processes of preparing compound (VI) and appropriate intermediate compounds to afford reproducibly high quality pharmaceutically acceptable ceftolozane salts such as compound (VI) on a commercial scale.